I've been waiting
by Rinslet-Walker
Summary: 20 years have passed and Makoto hasn't seen Chiaki, does this mean that she will never see him again?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, Ok this is my first 'The Girl Who Leapt Through Time' fanfic (so please be nice) . **

**Ok, I've watched this film countless times and fallen in love with it. This is my interpretation of what happened afterwards.**

**Hope you enjoy ^-^**

**

* * *

**

Date: 12th July 2026

Twenty years had passed since that day. The day Chiaki whispered into Makoto's ear:

'I'll be waiting.' Since that day, Makoto would head to her Auntie Witch to check on the progress of the painting. It took her seven months to final restore the painting Chiaki so desperately wanted to see. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon, which meant Makoto was standing by the painting like she did everyday for the last twenty years. She was hoping that at some point during this time waiting by the painting Chiaki would appear, looking exactly as the last time she saw him. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to wait long to meet him again, but she kept saying this to herself since the very beginning. She stood by the painting until they were closing.

_Another day, another no show from Chiaki._ Makoto thought to herself. _Let's head home then._

She collected her stuff and shuffled towards the door. She took one look back in hope that Chiaki would appear with his stupid smile he always gave her. As she exited the museum the weather turned, big black clouds filled the sky and the heavens had opened.

"Oh great, and I forgot my umbrella. Plus it's a fifteen minute walk to the house."

Makoto started running to get home quicker and try to avoid getting soaked. Luckily she remembered a short cut home, but on this short cut, there was a familiar location. When she ran passed it she stopped for a moment and stared for a minute. With this stare came ghost-like figures of her, Kosuke and Chiaki playing baseball while they were in high school. She stood there and was losing herself in her imagination. She can remember the time when Chiaki got hit round the face with the ball, the time she became angry at Chiaki for going on a date with Yuri and the arguments had about what they would do that summer. Makoto was woken up from her imagination by her mobile ringing. She quickly rummaged through her pockets to answer the call.

"Hi sis." Said a familiar voice.

"Hi Miyuki, how are things?" replied Makoto.

"Not bad, I'm just ringing to see how things are, considering what tomorrow is."

"Oh, yeah tomorrow." Makoto's voice became deflated. "It's no biggy, I'm sure it will be like the last nineteen years."

"And that's what I'm worried about. Once you finish your work you are always there, waiting. I know you love him sis, but surely you should find someone else and move on with your life."

"I will never meet someone else. No one else is like Chiaki. I don't care if I have to wait a thousand years, or become wrinkly and old to the point where I can't walk, I'm waiting for him, and if I move on with my life that means I'm putting Chiaki behind me and forgetting him."

"Sis, I didn't mean it that way, I just mean I want you to be happy and not disappointed all the time."

There was a brief pause.

"I'm sorry Miyuki, it's just, it's just it's been almost twenty years now and I really miss him."

"I know what will take your mind off this, come to mine and I will make you your favourite meal."

"But I'm almost home and I'm a drowned rat."

"Fine I will come over to yours. Give me half an hour and I shall be there, ok."

"Ok, see you soon."

And with that Miyuki's voice had disappeared. Makoto decided that she couldn't get any wetter, so she would take a stroll home instead of running. As soon as she entered her front door she noticed her mail. She sifted through it hoping that she might find a letter or something from Chiaki, but nothing. She dragged her feet up the stairs and to her room to dry herself off and change into something dryer.

"Where shall I place these?" She asked herself while holding the wet clothes in her hands. She entered the bathroom and rinsed out the majority of the water. She left them by the radiator as the door bell went. She looked at her watch to see it was only half past six in the evening.

_Miyuki is early_ she thought to herself. She paused when she got to the bottom of the stairs and a glimmer of hope struck through her brain. _What if it's Chiaki?_

She quickly ran to the door and took a deep breath in before she grabbed the door handle. She turned the handle and slowly pulled the door towards her. She looked up and there stood Miyuki. Makoto's body sunk and all happiness and anticipation escaped through a single breath.

"Lovely to see you too, sis." Miyuki said with a saddened expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, it's just you were a little early that's all, and I thought it might have been Chiaki."

"You need to stop thinking about him for 5 minutes. Well actually more than 5 minutes please." Miyuki gave a cheeky grin towards Makoto.

Miyuki held up the plastic bag she was holding which contained the ingredients. Makoto stood back from the door which allowed Miyuki to enter the house. They both headed towards the kitchen. Miyuki was preparing all the ingredients while Makoto got all the pans they needed and was also setting up the dining room table.

"So how is the job going sis?" Miyuki asked while popping all the vegetables in the boiling water.

"Same old same. I'm still protecting the painting for Chiaki."

Once Miyuki heard the name Chiaki, she put the knife she was using down and sighed. She refrained from shouting at Makoto as she knew she might hurt her more. When Miyuki looked round to Makoto she could see a tear streaming down Makoto's face. Miyuki walked over to Makoto and gave her the biggest hugged. That one tear now became a river down Makoto's face.

"Sis it will be ok. He will return to you, he said so himself." Once Miyuki said these comforting words to her sister, a tear slithered down her cheek. "He will come back when you least expect it. Now I have to go and check on the food, ok. Come and help me would you."

Miyuki released herself from her sister and headed into the kitchen. Makoto waited a bit and wiped her face. She gripped onto the table to pull herself up. On her way to the kitchen she put the television on to see what headlines were on the news. She continued into the kitchen to see where she could be of assistance.

"What do you want me to do then?" Makoto asked.

"How about coating the chicken in teriyaki sauce and cooking it please." Miyuki gave a smile which indicated that she would support her sister no matter what. Makoto gave a nod and rummaged through the plastic bag to find the chicken and sauce. They both finished up their cooking and plated it. They both sat around the dining room table and gazed at the television while they ate. There was nothing out of the ordinary on the news; it was like every other day.

A few hours had passed and Miyuki had left about an hour ago. Makoto was lying on her bed with her head hanging off the edge and her arms resting on her forehead like she used to do as a teenager. As she laid there, she thought about the last time she saw Chiaki, how upset she was when she pushed him away so he could leave, but also how happy she was when he returned that one last time to embrace her and tell her he would return. She turned her head to face her clock which now read 23:18pm. She raised herself and lifted the duvet so she could snuggle under it. She rested on her right hand side and closed her eyes, she instantly fell asleep.

Date: 13th July 2026

Makoto opened her eyes with a struggle. She released her arm from under her duvet to turn her alarm off and kicked her duvet off her body to ensure she got out of bed.

"13th July, what a date." She said to herself.

Makoto dragged her feet off the edge of the bed which meant her entire body was now sitting up. She sat there for a few minutes before composing herself to stand up. She got herself ready for work and headed out the door. Luckily today it was sunny and warm with not a cloud in the sky. Makoto decided that it would be a good idea not to take the shortcut and take a long stroll as she had plenty of time before work.

Makoto reached the steps to the museum and entered. She went up the main steps inside and headed to the room where her Auntie Witch works. She was hoping that she would be there already so they can talk before the museum opens. Makoto reached the door and headed inside. There was no one there. Makoto still entered the room and closed the door behind her. She placed her bag on the floor and started looking at the painting her Aunt was restoring. It was half completed and she could make out people from Roman times and that was all. She stood there and gazed at it, she was losing herself in the picture but before she was completely lost the door opened.

"Oh, Makoto, you scared me." Kazuko screamed silently.

"Sorry Auntie Witch." Makoto said with an unhappy smile.

"Is everything ok, Makoto?"

"I'm ok, apart from the day it is."

"Oh yes, it's the 13th. Look Makoto, everything will be fine and he will show up. Just concentrate on the present and worry about the future when it arrives." She gave a smile to reassure Makoto. "Now hurry up and get ready for your shift. Plus there is a school visit today so you need to keep an eye on those kids."

Makoto smiled and left the room. Her body language said everything. Her shoulders were hunched over, her legs were scrapping along the floor and her head was hanging. She shut the door behind her and made her way down to the lobby. She positioned herself at the main desk and waited for visitors to come.

It started off like any other day. Very quiet to begin with and once lunch time came around it started to pick up. The school kids had been at the museum for about five minutes and Makoto could see all the excitement on all the children's faces. She watched all of the faces smiling and little feet running around looking at all the art in the lobby. The teacher had called all their attention and with that they had disappeared into the room to the right. The lobby had fallen silent. Makoto swirled her chair round to look at the monitors, she had her eye on one monitor and that was the one facing the painting her Aunt had restored twenty years ago. She gazed at it for ages.

"Hey, Makoto you can go on your lunch break now." Shouted Makoto's boss from her left.

"Ok, thanks." She replied. She raised herself from the chair and headed to her bag which was located in her Aunt's office. Makoto passed the painting and stood by it looking around for any guys with bright red hair. She looked around for ten minutes and there was no sign of anyone. She sighed and headed for her bag. She reached her Aunt's office and dropped herself on the sofa.

"I take it there is no sign of him today." Kazuko asked.

Makoto shocked her head.

"Come on then, let's eat lunch. I'm starving." Kazuko said to take Makoto's mind off Chiaki. "Guess what I bought yesterday?"

"I don't know, but I hope it's covered in chocolate."

"You were close. Chocolate muffin, here." She passed the muffin towards Makoto and she dived straight in. Makoto ate the rest of her lunch in silence. She wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I'm going to have a look round the museum, I will see you later." Makoto said defeatedly.

"Ok then, I should get back to restoring this painting. I will see you later yes?"

"Yeah." And with these words Makoto was out of Kazuko's sight.

Makoto pulled the security tape apart, passed through and placed it back. She headed down the stairs and sat in the chair opposite the painting. She had fifteen minutes before her break was over and she was going to sit there until these fifteen minutes were up. Five minutes had passed and nothing. Ten minutes had passed and Makoto was looking hopeless.

"Why do I keep doing this to myself?" Makoto said to herself out loud.

"Because you love me."

* * *

**I need to stop doing cliff hangers hehe ^-^**

**now i think you know what to do next... REVIEW my lovely's ^-^**

**Thankies  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is... the long awaited second chapter. I apologise for the long wait, but ive been having a few crisis's other the last month, but everything is fine now ^-^**

**Now this fanfic looks like it will only be 2 chapters long, but if I get a strike of genius at some point there might be some more chapters, but I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

The Dilemma

Makoto was sat frozen, her eyes widened as she recognised the voice which came from behind her. She turned herself around and it felt like she was moving in slow motion. When her eyes finally faced behind her she could see a young man with red shaggy hair and the same stupid grin he always had.

"Chiaki!" Makoto gasped.

"Yeah, its me." He replied

Both of them were standing and starring at each other. Neither of them could find the words to start a conversation.

Makoto was finally able to move and she started to walk towards Chiaki. Tears were streaming down her face and she wrapped her arms around Chiaki's body. She still couldn't find any words. Chiaki also embraced Makoto and rested his head on hers. Makoto pulled herself away, wiped away her tears, starred at Chiaki for a second and punched his right arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Chiaki asked rubbing his arm.

"Twenty years! Twenty years you had me waiting." Makoto explained. Tears were forming again.

"I'm sorry. I must've jumped to the wrong decade. And how I did that I have no idea. I'm usually pretty good with time leaping." He put his stupid grin back on and all Makoto could do was laugh at him. Chiaki pulled Makoto close to him and embraced her again.

"I'm really sorry I kept you waiting."

"I forgive you, but now I think people might get the wrong idea. A 37year old women with a 17year old boy."

Chiaki pulled Makoto away put had hold of her shoulders.

"Boy!"

"I take it you don't like being called a child." Makoto giggled. "How about an adolescent?"

"That's better, but how about a dashing young man?"

"In your dreams." Makoto lightly punched him again.

"Hey Makoto, you need to get back to your station please." Shouted Makoto's boss again.

"Ok, just give me a minute please." She shouted back.

"You work here now?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah. Now talk and walk with me so I don't get yelled at again." Makoto replied.

"Ok."

They both walked together to the entrance of the museum. Makoto resumed where she left off before she went on her lunch break.

"What time does your shift finish?" Chiaki asked.

"5:30pm." She responded.

"Right, I'm coming back then and you can treat me to some food for coming to see you." He grinned.

"Ah! That's the thanks I get for waiting twenty years." Makoto smiled back and watched as Chiaki left her sight. For the rest of her shift she had a massive smile on her face and Kazuko noticed this when she came to visit Makoto later in the day.

"You seem awfully cheery. This makes a difference to lunch time." Kazuko stated.

"That's because he has returned."

Kazuko's face was stunned. She had no idea how to respond to Makoto's statement.

"That was what I was like." Makoto chuckled. "He's coming back later and he's told me to make him some food, but he hasn't aged one bit. It's as if he returned to our time as soon as he returned to his time. Except he came twenty years later."

"Don't sound defeated, he came back didn't he?"

Makoto nodded.

"Right, I'm going back to my workstation to continue with my restoration. Give it a few more months and it should be completed." And with that Kazuko vanished up the stairs.

Makoto remained in the entrance of the museum. The school trip had returned and they were making their way out of the museum. She could see all their happy faces and can hear little muffles of the children's conversations. So many of them were talking about the constellation paintings. As the children left, the silence fell. It was about half past four in the evening so everything was quieting down. There were a few people left marvelling the paintings. She could see one couple in particular. They were holding hands and smiling at each other. They looked so happy together. Every time she looked at them, all she could think about was Chiaki and the moment she looked around to see him.

_Why can't time go faster?_

Makoto decided to spend the last hour of her shift cleaning. This might atleast kill some time. She looked at her watch:

_5:20pm, just ten more minutes to go._

"So are you free?" Chiaki came through the door.

"Unfortunately not. First of all I need to go and escort any people out of the building. Come and join me if you want."

Chiaki started walking closer to Makoto and as soon as he caught up they started walking up the stairs together. Makoto eventually escorted all the visitors out, but one proved to be difficult as a little boy was involved and he was fixated on one painting. His parents had to force him to leave.

"So, what are you making me?" Chiaki questioned.

"I don't know, possible rice and seafood tempura." Makoto thought this up on the spot, she hadn't been thinking of what she could make all day.

"That sounds nice."

They both walked hand-in-hand to Makoto's house. When they reached it Chiaki quickly made his way home.

"I shall make it all then." Makoto sarcastically said to him.

"Ok then." He grinned and made his way to the television.

After half an hour had passed Makoto has finished making the meal. They both sat on the sofa and ate it. This felt more cosy. They sat and watched the tv for a bit until Makoto started to ask Chiaki questions.

"How did you manage to get more time leaps? I smashed your little gadget when you left."

"That's because I managed to get another pod, but I was only allowed two charges this time."

"What so when you go back to your time, I will definitely never see you again?"

"Who said anything about me going back, but that is my choice. I can either stay here with you, and with the age gap, or return to my time and never see you again."

Makoto heard these words and pressed her head onto Chiaki's shoulder.

"Makoto, I would never leave you. You know that." Chiaki told her. Makoto gave a little whimper to say that she agreed with him. "I just wish there was a way where I can stay with you forever."

They both sat there in silence for what seemed like ages.

"Makoto wait here, I have a solution."

Makoto removed her head from Chiaki's shoulder. He could see that she had been crying as her eyes were red. I will be back in a minute.

Chiaki disappeared.

Date: 13th July 2026

"Makoto, I'm back." Chiaki walked through the door to his house.

"Daddy, you're home." Two children came running towards Chiaki.

"Hey Mion and Daisuke." He wrapped his arms around the two small children and started shuffling so he was out of the doorway and into the hallway.

"Children, your tea is ready, go and wash your hands before you eat." Makoto appeared round the kitchen and watched as her children ran past her looking like they hadn't eaten in weeks. "Hi honey, our tea will be ready soon. How was work?"

"Same as usually, except it was pretty manic today." Chiaki walked over to Makoto and gave her a hello kiss.

"Are we doing anything special tomorrow, as it is twenty years since we started dating?" Makoto asked him.

"I may have something up my sleeve." He said secretly. "I remember that day so well."

Date: 14th July 2006

Makoto was sat at the embankment staring at the sunset like she did yesterday, but this time it wasn't with Chiaki. It was just her. The sunset looked beautiful today, even better than yesterday. The clouds were scarlet red and there were loads of birds soaring through the sky. Makoto was lost in thought and didn't notice the screech of a bicycles tyre behind her. She was so focused on the birds that it took her a while to notice a figure sat next to her. She turned her head to see a red haired young man looking at the sunset.

"Hey Makoto!"

"Hey! Chiaki!" Makoto sat there with the happiest smile. She leapt herself towards Chiaki and gave him the hug she wished she could have given him yesterday. "I thought it would be years before I saw you again."

"I just couldn't leave you waiting, not for twenty years."

* * *

**Ta da! ^-^**

**I'm hoping that you havent got confused at the ending. If you are let me know and I can explain it. I would put it here but that might spoil the fun.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it**

**Rinslet-Walker xx  
**


End file.
